tales_of_fujimafandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Sue Test
This test is almost completely based off this one. So you've written an original character, and you're wondering whether she (or he) is a Mary Sue. Well, you're in the right place to find out. Just read through the questions below, taking down the number of points your character scores every time you answer a question "yes" (or, "Well, sort of..."). Then add up your points, and check them against the numbers at the bottom of the page. Do try to be honest, or it probably won't do you much good. Do not edit this test unless you are fixing a grammar mistake. Do not add any points for questions about things you cannot control (e.g. if a ton of other users made their OCs have crushes on yours and you had no way to stop them). Also, keep in mind that no test can take every contingency into account, and we can't promise you that every character who scores high on this test is a Mary-Sue, or that every character who scores low isn't. Remember that just because something is on the list does not mean that it is bad. Compare it to salt. If you put too much salt on your food, it tastes horrible. If you don't put enough in, it tastes plain. You want a good balance, so that your food has just the right amount of salt. Some questions will make your OC a Sue automatically. These are traits that are bad and must be avoided at all costs. It's up to you as the author to decide, as objectively as you can, how your results really apply to your story. This test isn't meant to tell you how to write your characters; it's just a reference list of points to think about when developing them. If you have any suggestions for how to improve it, feel free to let us know. Mary Sue Test The Name Is the character's name an unusual spelling of a more common word or name? 2 Is the character's name a noun or adjective not normally used as a name? (e.g. Flower, Apple, Chair, etc.) 5 if they never get teased for it Does the character's name contain unnecessary hyphens, apostrophes, or other punctuation? (e.g. M'chelle, Gloria-Angelica, etc.) 2 Does the character have more than one first, middle, or last name, without reason? 1 Does the character's name (including the kanji) describe her/his personality? (e.g. Tristan means sad, Darcy means dark, Charity means charity, etc.) 2 Is the character's name just generally unusual in relation to the time or place where she/he lives or grew up? 3 Does the character have a nickname or pseudonym? below * Is it a "dangerous" nickname (e.g. Death Dealer, Crimson Fury, etc.)? 3 * Is it a "cute" nickname (e.g. Kitten, Kawaii-chan, Muffin, etc.) 3 Is the character's name foreign, even though the character isn't? 2 Does the character have a name or nickname that corresponds to a mythological/literary/historical/etc. figure (e.g. Venus, Faustus, Bonaparte)? 1 Is the character Japanese, but they have no kanji? 3 Appearance Does the character appear to be much younger than she/he really is? 3 Is the character highly attractive? 3 only 1 point if the character has to work really hard to maintain her/his physical beauty. Are one or more of your own OCs attracted to her/him? for each * Even though they are involved with someone else? 3 * In defiance of sexual orientation? 10 * Are any of these characters created solely for the purpose of being your character's love interest? points for each Does the character have eyes that somehow reflect hidden depths or experience or sorrow? 5 Is the character a fashion plate (this applies to any style of dress, from preppie to goth to Western to Elvish, and so on)? 2 3 points if the character is over 20 and appears much older than she/he really is. 3 points if the character is overweight for the full duration of the story. "Buxom" does not count. Does the character have a special birthmark or other marking? 4 Does the character have a physical "flaw" that does not actually detract from her/his beauty (e.g. lips too full, white strip in hair, missing one toe, etc.)? 3 Does the character have real, actual, natural wings (this counts even if she/he is an angel, only has wings sometimes, can't fly, etc.) 6 Does the character have a tattoo or body piercing? 1 Personality Add 1 for each personality trait your character possesses... * Confident * Assertive * Mature * Responsible * Altruistic * Modest * Optimistic * Frugal * Compassionate * Sense of humor * Brave * Courteous * Honest Subtract 2 for every personality trait your character possesses... * Insecure * Passive * Immature * Irresponsible * Selfish * Arrogant * Pessimistic * Wasteful * Insensitive * No sense of humor * Cowardly * Rude * Dishonest * Perverted Backstory Is the character the last surviving member of a family/clan/race/species/etc.? points Was the character ever the sole survivor of a calamity? points Was the character ever estranged from her/his family/tribe/country/etc.? points Was the character ever forcibly banished from her/his family/tribe/country/etc.? points Does the character have amnesia? points * And does she/he still retain a trinket of some kind from her/his past? points * And is on a quest to recover her/his lost memories? * 1 point if the character never remembers any of what she/he has forgotten. Is the character a minority, a woman, or a member of a lower caste, who succeeds or makes a contribution in spite of her/his social disadvantage? points Does the character have an angsty childhood, or an angsty past? points * And does she/he angst about it during the story? (Angsting does not necessarily include simply relating events to an interested third party.) points Was the character of illegitimate birth? point Was the character ever abducted? point Was the character abandoned by her/his caregivers? point Was the character born into slavery, or forced into slavery or prostitution? point Was the character born/raised in extreme poverty? point Did the character run away from home? point Did the character ever suffer physical or emotional abuse? points Did the character ever suffer sexual abuse? points another point if it was rape. another point if it was incest. Does the character feel guilty about something terrible that happened in the past? point * Even despite overwhelming evidence that it wasn't her/his fault? points Powers and Abilities Is the character astonishingly good at something that is not her/his profession? point Does the character have any particular skill at which she/he the best or among the best? points And is she/he is widely known for this skill? points Does the character have any particular area of study/information/etc. in which she/he is the most knowledgeable or among the most knowledgeable? points * And is she/he widely known for having this knowledge? points Is the character unusually accomplished for her/his age/species/etc.? points Does the character ever easily learn a difficult skill (e.g. learn to play guitar in a matter of weeks)? point Does the character have an amazing singing voice? point 3 points if the character has ever fairly lost in any kind of duel, fight, or competition against someone of equal or lesser ability, and the winner was not the character's rival. Does the character play a musical instrument well? point Does the character "just know things"? points Is the character the sole or last practitioner of a particular martial art or magic? 3 Is the character a female in a role not suited for women in the place/time period (e.g. a female cop before 1900, a female soldier in the US army before 1970, etc.)? points Is the character a male in a role not suited for men in the place/time period (e.g. a male geisha, a coy young seamstress boy, etc.)? points Is the character a secret agent? point * A double agent? points * And wears high heels or leather? points Is the character, or was she/he ever... (add points for all that apply) * A model? point * A rock star? points * A stage actress/actor? [1 point * A film actress/actor? points * A dancer? points * A cop? point * A ninja? point * A pirate? point * An alchemists? point * A bounty hunter? points * A mercenary? point * An assassin? point * A thief or pickpocket? points * An outlaw or member of organized crime (not yandere)? points * A diviner? point * A hero? points * A starving artist? points * A freelance writer? point * A freelance reporter? point * An explorer? points * A pro-athlete? point * A gymnast? point Add points for each power your character possesses... * Teleportation 3 * Telepathy 5 if this includes reading minds * Telekinesis 3 * Pyrokinesis 3 * Prophecy 3 * Healing 3 * Animal communication 3 * Empathy 3 * Shapeshifting abilities 4 * Invisibility 4 * Invulnerability 80 * Flight 10 * The ability to manipulate molecules (turn liquid to gas, gas to solid, solid to liquid, etc.) 3 * General magic or sorcery 4 * Time control 5 * Transdimensional travel or communication 3 * The ability to see auras 2 * Summoning 2 * Power of seduction 3 * The ability to shrug off minor wounds 3 * The ability to kill people instantly 80 * Enhances strength or speed 3 Is the character a ghost? 2 Is the character a succubus? 3 Is the character a shapeshifter? 10 Is the character a vampire? 2 Is the character a werewolf? 2 Is the character an elf? 2 Is the character a god? 100 Is the character a nekojin or any other kind of furry? 3 Is the character an angel, fallen angel, or demon? 80 Is the character any other humanoid race besides human? Witches do not count because technically they are still human. to 200 points depending on the race. Use common sense. Was the character made immortal, etc., by divine intervention? 3 Is the character a crossbreed of species (e.g. half-vampire, half-demon, etc.)? 3 * And does the she/he have the benefits of both species, but the drawbacks of neither? 80 * 8 points if your OC has the drawbacks of both, but the benefits of neither. Does the character angst about being immortal? 5 Does the character angst about being a race other than human? 5 School Is your character top of her/his class? points Is the character president or head of a school organization or group (e.g. head cheerleader, first-chair violin, editor of the school paper, class president, etc.) 1 Is the character on a sports team? below * Is she/he the team captain? point * The star player? point * From her/his very first time playing? points Is the character in the play? below * Does she/he have the lead role? point * Despite having never been in drama class before? points Does the character give the winning or star performance in a school event (e.g. battle of the bands, debate, a sports game, a spelling bee)? point * Is this success totally unexpected? point Is the character bullied for her/his sexual orientation, skin color, intelligence, poverty/wealth, looks, clothes, background, etc.? below * Is it because the bullies are jealous? points * Do the bullies eventually see the error of their ways, or else receive some form of retribution? points * Does the character ever beat up more than two bullies at the same time? points Is the character part of a clique that you consider cool (e.g. goths, punks, ravers, skaters, etc.)? points * And does the character actually refer to her/himself as a part of said clique? 3 Is the character in a band? point * Is she/he the lead singer? points * Does she/he write all the band's songs? points * Is the band good enough to go professional? points Do the character's parents have a special or glamorous job of which the character reaps the benefits (e.g. her/his parents design video games, so she/he gets games before they are officially released)? 2 Does the character frequently get drunk or do drugs without repercussions? 1 Story Has everyone significant heard of the character? points Do all of the important characters end up liking/respecting/fearing her/him? points * Did they all like/respect/fear her/him from the beginning? point 2 points if everyone liked the character at first, but ends up disliking her/him by the end of the story. 4 point if the character's problems continue after the end of your story without hope of respite (i.e. she/he neither dies nor gets a happy ending). Does the character suffer punishment for a crime she/he did not commit? 2 5 points if your character ever willfully commits rape or murder. another 5 points if the character goes to prison for the crime. Does the character reform a villainous character? 4 * And does the villain become evil again after the character dies or leaves, but retain some last vestige of goodness from his/her interaction with the character? 5 Does the character effect a major change in her/his love interest to make said love interest a more appropriate partner? points Has the character ever been nursed back to health from serious injuries by a warm, kind, and loving person? points * Was this person the character's love interest? points Does the character die a romantic death (e.g. suicide, execution, battle wounds, broken heart, etc.)? points Does the character die in her/his beloved's arms? points Does the character's beloved die in her/his arms? points 4 points if the character died a boring death (e.g. heart attack, bled to death, etc.) Does the character sacrifice her/himself for love, or so that two other characters can be together? points Have you ever written a fight scene in which you described with needless extravagance everything your character did? points * Was this scene inspired by a movie, show, or game? points Is the character of above average intelligence? points * Is she/he a genius? points Is the character related to royalty or nobility? points Is the character rich or well-to-do? points Is the character heir to a large fortune? 1 * The sole heir? points 2 points if the character is a protagonist but ever freely, willingly, and knowingly worked for the villain/evil regime. Does the character have a clone? 5 only 1 point if there are a large number of clones in your story, and your character is neither the original nor above average in prowess. Is the character fluent in more than two languages? point * More than four languages? points Does the character have a faithful pet or animal familiar? point * That isn't a dog, cat, horse, or bird? points Does the character have a handicap that does not hinder her significantly? points Does the character have a handicap that not only not significantly hinders her but actually is only there so she can be pitied? 10 4 points if the character is significantly physically handicapped and the above question does not apply. 10 points if the character is significantly mentally handicapped and that question does not apply. Do animals or children instinctively like the character? points 1 point if the character is a smoker. 2 points if the has a dependency or addiction that is or would be very hard to break (e.g. alcoholism, drugs, gambling, sex addiction, a potentially dangerous sexual fetish, etc.) another point if the character never overcomes this vice. 1 point for each of the following that applies to the character: * She/he remains in a committed relationship for the full duration of your story. * She/he has a child or children for the greater part of your story. * She/he does not learn from major mistakes. Does the character keep a notebook of poetry? [1 point * Is the poetry "good enough to be published"? points * Does a love interest find this poetry book and begin to understand the character? points * Or does an antagonist find this poetry book and use it against the character? points * Do any poems written by the character actually appear in your story? point * Does the poetry contain any of the following words: crimson, soul, darkness, love, vampire, glass, moonlight, serpent, rose, dance, winter, flame, cold, goddess, blood, angel, star, forever? point per word Results 0 to 10 points Anti Sue. Give your character some love! Just make sure not to overdo it, or you'll have a Mary Sue on your hands! 11 to 20 points A well-developed, good character, probably not a Mary Sue! Congrats! 21 to 35 points Borderline Sue. Your character is halfway between Mary Sue and a good character. More experienced writers can usually pull this off, but you may want to work on the details a little bit. 36 to 55 points Mary Sue. Your character is a Mary Sue! But, don't worry. You should be able to fix her/him with a little effort! 56 to 70 points Mega Sue. This character's going to be really hard to save, but there may still be a glimmer of hope. 71 or more points Super Mega Mary Sue. Please tell me this is a joke OC.